Barbie Fairytopia: Reunited
by OrionEdalosss
Summary: Elina, a few months after saving Fairytopia the second time, gets visited by some very familiar fairies. Craziness and fun ensues! First story I suck at summaries.
1. The Visit

**(AN: First ever story! I am very new to all this so please no mean comments!)**

"Hey Dandelion!" Elina shouted to her friend, who hearing her name being called, flew down to her.

"Hey Elina! Nice day, isn't it?"

"Definitely. I was wishing I could go for a stroll around here, but it's getting late." Dandelion then hummed in thought.

"Isn't it weird that everyone is staring at you?" She asked looking around as some fairies who passed them stared dreamily at Elina before continuing on their way, whispering something to each other and giggling.

"It... kind of is. I wonder why though."

"Dandelion! Come home! It's getting late! We have to go!" Dandelion's mom called for her daughter. Dandelion sighed sadly and pouted.

"I'm not that little." She protested and Elina chuckled.

"You should go. Or she'll start worrying." The rainbow winged fairy told her friend. Bibble then popped up from behind her and nodded in agreement.

"But you know I'm going to go away for a few days! I can't leave now!"

"Oh Dandelion. It's not like your going forever. You'll return in one week remember?" Dandelion nodded sadly and both friends shared a hug. "When you'll be back, tell me everything ok?" Bibble also joined the hug as the two fairies giggled.

"I promise." They broke apart and Dandelion left waving at Elina and Bibble who were waving back. When she was out of site, Elina turned to Bibble.

"Come on Bibble. Let's go back home. To Peony." Bibble makes sounds of agreement and they fly back to Peony.

"I guess this is the right place." A shadowy figure mumbled from behind some flowers.

"Like I said, she is always a calm fairy." Another figure told the previous one, chuckling.

"And were going to surprise her, right?" A smaller figure asked.

"Of course we are."

"Hello Peony." Elina greeted her flower home. The petal of the flower opened and Elina walked in.

"Whew!" Bibble exclaimed jumping on the bed while Elina got in front of the mirror and sat down on the chair.

"Yes Bibble, it was a tiring day." She said opening her blonde hair and grabbing the brush. "I'm sure going to miss Dandelion... her mother had to go to the other end of Fairytopia, and Dandelion had to go with her." She ran the brush through her flowy hair. Bibble flew up to her and sat on the dress table. Elina giggled. Just then they heard a knock on Peony's petal door. "Who can it be at this time?" She thought out loud.

"Whee!" Bibble flew to the door and motioned for Elina to open it.

"Ok." And Elina walked up to the door, her hair still out of their usual bun style and flowing beautifully. "Peony, please open the door." Peony did as she said and upon opening the petal, Elina froze in shock.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone's voice was definitely loud to snap Elina out of her state of shock. She gasped.

"Azura? Glee?! Sunburst?!" She exclaimed and tackled the two girls in a hug. Sunburst and Glee laughed and hugged her back. They parted and then Sunburst spoke up.

"It's nice to see you again Elina. It's been almost 5 months."

"But-! What are you guys all doing here?" Elina asked overjoyed and confused at the same time.

"Well-" Shimmer then spoke up from behind her. "- we thought it would be great to visit you."

"Shimmer! Lumina!" They also shared a hug before Elina noticed Faban standing there looking at himself in his legendary mirror that he always carried around.

"Faban!" Lumina scolded him.

"Oh yes, hello Elina." And he went to what he was doing before. Elina rolled her eyes before noticing someone was missing.

"Where is Linden?" She asked looking around.

"Oh, he? He got held up by three pixies and said for us to go on." Glee explained shrugging.

"Oh, well. Come in!" And they all went inside her home.

"And look at this!" One of the pixies shouted doing a flip.

"that's great! Now can I go?" Linden asked nervously.

"But can't you stay for a little longer?!" Another pixie asked him pouting.

"No, I can't. I told you many times I have to go meet someone."

"Who is this "Someone" that is so important to you?" Yet another pixie asked.

"Well, her name is Elina." All the three pixies gasped. "What?"

"Why didn't you say so?! Go on, you can't keep her waiting!" The first pixie exclaimed and pushed him towards the house of Elina. "It's the flower in the middle. Bye!" And they all flew off, leaving a confused Linden behind.

"She must be famous. Where was her flower house again?" And he made his way to find Peony.

"Your hair look beautiful this way!" Shimmer swooned brushing Elina's hair. Elina laughed.

"Why thank you."

"You should leave them like this more often." Azura told her sipping on her tea. Then she stood up. "I will be going now. I have to get back to fairy town."

"So soon?" Elina asked disappointedly.

"I have a lot of paperwork to finish there. But don't worry, I'll come again someday. For now, goodbye." They hugged and Azura left.

"And we're going to stay here for a few days." Glee exclaimed. "We have our flower houses already assigned."

"Really?! This is going to be so fun!" Elina spoke up happily. Everyone laughed until they heard a knock again. "Who is it?"

"Someone you properly know?" A voice came from outside, a voice very familiar.

"Linden!" The petal opened and revealed Linden standing there, smiling.

"Hey Elina. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Linden. Come in."

"Finally you show up." Sunburst exclaimed rolling her eyes as she with Lumina and Glee were sitting on the bed. Elina and Shimmer were on the flower as Shimmer was still brushing her hair and Faban was looking in the mirror. As usual. "We thought you got lost or something." Everyone snickered at that.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Linden shot back chuckling. "No, I was held up those pixies. But when I told them I was looking for Elina, they just told me to go meet her quickly and just... left."

"Oh, yeah." Elina spoke up chuckling sheepishly. "Ever since the Lavarna incident, I'm kind of really famous here. I really hate it."

"Done!" Shimmer cheered proudly.

"thank you Shimmer." Elina stood up and did a twirl around. Glee and Lumina squealed while Sunburst whistled. "How do I look?" Faban turned to look at her and was left mouth agape. Not were her hair only glowing even more than usual, but Elina looked beautiful! Shimmer had done her hair in a waterfall braid, only tying them with a simple split of hair. Linden just smiled and was blushing light pink, which was hardly noticeable.

"Yep, were going to have the best time here!" Glee shouted cheerfully and Bibble and Dizzle popped up from behind her, cheering making everyone laugh.

 **(Hope you enjoyed! Review if i should continue this or not!)**


	2. A Crazy Night

**(AN: And i have another chapter.**

 **Cinerea Mayia: thank you so much! i'll take note next time :)Anyways, enjoy!)**

Elina woke up when she felt someone poke her arm. She opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. Bibble cheered at his success to wake her up.

"Let's go!" He pointed at the flower door. Elina laughed.

"Bibble, it's barely morning!" Elina got out of bed. She stretched her arms out and smiled. "If you say so. I better check on the others. Who knows what might be doing."

Last night had been... a crazy one. Literally.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Now that Linden has joined us too, what should we do?" Sunburst asked bored out of her mind. Elina shrugged._

 _"Usually when I get bored I sneak out at night to fly around a bit even if it gets a little dangerous. But it's not like we are going to do that, right?" Silence. "Umm, RIGHT?"_

 _"You know, sneaking out doesn't seem that bad..." Shimmer muttered smiling cheekily. Peony's flower door opened up sensing them about to fly out. Elina's eyes widened._

 _"Elina, we love you, but sometimes I like to break the rules!" And Glee flew out. Shimmer and Sunburst followed her a few moments later._

 _"I sense some unidentified danger in there way..." Lumina went into fortune-telling mode closing her eyes. She opened them and smiled brightly as if nothing happened. "See you later Elina!" And she flew out too._

 _"Huh, what are you damsels in distress going to do without me? After all, I will save you when you are in danger." And Faban, the legendary mirror (surprisingly) out of his hands, flew out too. The only ones left were Elina, Linden, Bibble and Dizzle. Elina and Linden exchanged looks before Linden smiled sheepishly._

 _"Sorry Elina, but I think I should go with them too!" And he flew out as well. Elina stood there before sighing._

 _"Oh my... Wait for me!" She followed them as well. Bibble and Dizzle looked at each other and flew after them._

 _Glee, Sunburst and Shimmer raced ahead of them all, flying from flower to flower. Behind them was Lumina and Faban (who was missing having his legendary mirror in his hand) and behind THEM was Linden who was being followed by Elina who was with Bibble and Dizzle. Wow, a long line._

 _Glee suddenly stopped in her tracks and Sunburst and Shimmer crashed into her. Lumina and Faban came afterwards and sent them all on the ground. Linden was quick enough to stop himself and flew towards where they were. Elina, who was far behind, didn't spot them falling and got confused._

 _"Where are you guys?!" She shouted out stopped right where they had crashed._

 _"Down here!" Came the voice of Sunburst from below. Elina glanced down and flew towards them. The scene in front of her was hilarious: Sunburst and Shimmer were technically crushing Glee and Lumina was face-first on the ground. Faban was crying obviously because his hair was ruined. Linden was laughing at them and Bibble and Dizzle joined him too. Elina giggled and helped Sunburst up while Linden helped Lumina up._

 _"Glee, why did you stop so suddenly?" Shimmer asked annoyed as she helped the fairy up._

 _"I just realized..." Glee started. "...We have no particular destination to go." Everyone exchanged looks and after a few moments of silence, burst into laughter._

 _"W-well, we could go to the rose flower field." Elina suggested. "It's a little far away but once you get there, you have a beautiful scenario of roses everywhere along with an open ground and the moonlight!" Everyone's expressions brightened up._

 _"Can we go there? Please?" Bibble and Dizzle pleaded showing her their cute puppy-dog eyes. Elina chuckled and nodded._

 _"We just take a right turn near the big oak tree, a left turn near the bamboo forest and then we fly all straight before we spot a big red rose." She explained. Shimmer smirked._

 _"Or better yet, race there!" And she and Sunburst flew off again laughing all the while. Linden turned to face Elina._

 _"You aren't going to stop them?" Elina shrugged._

 _"Nope. What's the use? I'll just let them off."_

 _"After them!" Dizzle shouted. Bibble, Dizzle, Lumina and Glee flew after Shimmer and Sunburst. Linden and Elina followed suit and Faban was left there still on the ground._

 _"Hello? Anyone going to help me here?" He called out. No answer. He pouted and stood up before following them._

 _"There's the oak tree!" Shimmer pointed up ahead. She and Sunburst took a sharp turn around the oak tree. Glee and Lumina gasped and nearly crashed into another tree near them. They sighed in relief when they managed to stop themselves and took a turn around the oak tree too. Bibble and Dizzle, however, crashed into the oak tree and got themselves up all the while swaying around. They shook their heads to get themselves back to reality (ha, this is a story of fantasy!) and followed them._

 _"See you later slowpokes!" Faban taunted speeding past Elina and Linden. Linden growled and was ready to race ahead of him but Elina grabbed his hand pulling him back._

 _"Let him go. I know a shortcut." She winked at him and flew to the left side of the oak tree where the jungle was. Linden followed her confused. "That way was the longer one, so if we just pass this jungle, we will get there right away!"_

 _"Why didn't you tell them that?"_

 _"They were the ones that didn't listen to everything I had to say soooo..." Elina grinned. "Race you there!" And Elina flew off at high speed. Linden laughed and flew after her._

 _"Ha! Made it first!" Shimmer cheered as she came across a big red rose. She flew past the rose and gasped. In front of her was a landscape so beautiful it can't be expressed by words. It was a big ground with a few roses here and there, along with long grass that swayed around to the rhythm of the soft blowing wind. The moonlight added more beauty it making it shine like diamonds._

 _"Oh! You made it!" Elina popped up from behind a rose far away. She flew up to Shimmer who gapped at her. Linden was also behind her._

 _"How- what- why-" Sunburst was at a loss of words. Elina giggled and Linden grinned._

 _"There was a shortcut. If you had stopped to listen you would have been here before anyone else." Elina explained._

 _"… well played, Elina, well played." Sunburst laughed. Glee and Lumina caught up with them with Bibble and Dizzle and Faban was the lost one._

 _"Now who's the slowpoke?" Linden teased. Faban huffed and brushed him away._

 _"So, who won exactly?" Lumina asked confused. Elina pointed at Linden who smiled proudly. "I don't believe you." Linden glared at her and she laughed._

 _"Wow! Look at those!" Lumina and Shimmer were swiped away to those red roses. Sunburst followed them._

 _"Bibble, Dizzle, what do you say we explore to find some..." She paused for some dramatic effect. "… butterfly fairies!" Bibble and Dizzle nodded eagerly and all three flew off._

 _"Hey Elina, let's go over there!" Linden grabbed Elina's hands and led her... somewhere. Faban was left alone again._

 _"Seriously?!"_

 _"How did you find this place? Do you always sneak out like this?" Linden asked as they lied down on the grass gazing at the stars._

 _"Sometimes." Elina answered. "Most of the times, I only go around near peony or the other flowers but on special occasions, these places are the best. Especially when you are- I mean was a fairy without wings."_

 _"You know, you never told me about what exactly happened on your adventures. I mean, I've heard them from others but not in exact detail." Linden rolled over so now he was on his stomach, his hands resting on his face holding it up. Elina glanced at him and giggled._

 _"I don't want to bore you."_

 _"Please, I love stories." Elina started telling him everything that happened to her. Throughout all the story-telling, both were starting wander off to their own worlds. At some point Linden got a little angry (or specifically got jealous but he would never admit that.) when she told him about Prince Nalu but calmed down when she told him he was just a friend._

 _"And then we saved Nalu!" Elina finished. Linden laughed._

 _"Wow. Such an adventure."_

 _"Which is why I visit Mermaidia every once in a while. We could go there tomorrow if everyone wants."_

 _"Sounds great."_

 _"I'm sleepy." Bibble came fluttering over to Elina. Elina chuckled and held him in her arms. She glanced at everyone else and they looked just as tired._

 _"We should get going." Linden nodded._

 _Present..._

Elina giggled. Last night was crazy. Suddenly she heard a scream from outside.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Elina and Bibble exchanged startled looks before they flew outside.


	3. Eagles?

**(AN: And I'm finally back. Sorry for taking so long. School is just starting (where I live anyways) so I won't be uploading very often.**

 **Cinerea Mayia: Glad you enjoyed it :)**

 **SarRose: Thank you :)**

 **Please forgive me for any mistakes. I'm not exactly very good with English. Now let's get on with the story)**

 _Previously..._

 _"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Elina and Bibble exchanged startled looks before they flew outside._

Elina flew out hurriedly only to be taken aback as a few fairies flew past her. Confused, she looked around and saw... Eagles. Huge, ginormous Eagles with large wings and sharp beaks and equally-sharp claws that could possible cut through hard wood. Eagles that were literally everyone, maybe 6 or 7 of them, chasing scared-to-death fairies around.

"WATCH OUT!" She snapped out of her trace and was pulled out of the way by Lumina just as an Eagle came in to swoop her up. The Eagle growled (can Eagles growl?) before flying up again. "Elina are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the save." She smiled gratefully at her before her attention was turned to the rest of her friends. "Why are... EAGLES roaming around here?"

"Who knows!" Sunburst said shooting a ray of light at an Eagle who it tried to eat her. "They just randomly appeared along with these weird vines that are currently tackling everyone in sight." At that moment did Elina notice the vines that were all around the place tackling some fairies or some Eagles and along with some flowers including peony.

"Just when I thought my life hadn't had enough."

"Someone help?" Glee struggled to get out from a vine's hold. Linden and Shimmer pulled her out and they joined the other three.

"Where is-"

"WHAAAAAAA-A-A-AAAA-AAA!" A girly wail cut Elina off.

"Oh. There he is." Faban was currently crying having been thrown in a mud puddles by an Eagle who thought it would be fun to see his glorious hair and face covered in mud. Faban stopped crying and looked at his legendary mirror again and started wailing harder.

"Ruined! My beautiful hair is ruined!" Everyone stared blankly at him.

"So-" Glee got back to the problem in hand. "-does anyone know what's going on?" Everyone stared at Linden as if waiting for something.

"What?" Linden asked confused.

"You are the animal expert. You should know why they are randomly attacking us." Shimmer stated matter-of-factly.

"There can be thousands of reasons! Maybe someone stole something from them, or maybe someone attacked them making them leave their home, or maybe these vines attacked their home as well so they are looking for a new home-"

"-ok, you can stop now. I think I found the problem." Lumina interrupted his rambling poking one of the vines surrounding peony. "These are the same vines Laverna used if I remember correctly." She closed her eyes and went into future telling mode again. "I can sense something bad is going to happen to her..." She pointed at Sunburst and received a blank look from the girl but ignored it.

"Uhhh... Lumina?" Shimmer whispered her eyes on the sky.

"Something very bad..."

"Lumina."

"Yes?"

"INCOMING!" She pointed at the sky where an Eagle was flying Lumina's way, it's claws open ready to snatch her away. Lumina, not having enough time to get out of the way, got caught.

"AHHHH!" She squealed. "SOMEONE HELP!" The Eagle flew up in the air again and landed on a nearby big flower.

"Lumina, use your powers!" Sunburst shouted at her.

"She loses her ability to use them when she is scared." Shimmer face-palmed. Linden rolled his eyes and flew after her.

"Hey Mr. Eagle! Mind letting my friend go?" He asked the Eagle. The Eagle stared at him and took off again.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Elina asked confused.

"Nah! Linden can take care of it." Glee waved it off. "Where are Dizzle and Bibble by the way?"

Elsewhere...

Dizzle and Bibble are seen playing around with flower fairies oblivious (Or in Bibble's case, completely ignoring) to the fact Eagles were attacking the others.

Back to where we were...

Everyone shrugged.

Linden caught up with the Eagle.

"Can you please drop her?" He asked again. The response he got? A squawk and nearly getting eaten. "Ok, I tried the nice way but you are obviously not listening." His hands glowed green and he shot a green light at the Eagle that dropped Lumina and flew off. Both friends joined the rest.

"Woah. Some flight." Shimmer grinned.

"See?! I warned you!" Lumina scolded. Then her expression turned into a dazed one. "Sunburst will fall off a cliff..." She murmured.

"I'm staying away from cliffs today." Sunburst scooted away from Lumina.

"OOOOKKKKKK..." Glee broke the silence. "Where do we go now? There has to be information about everything that is going on."

"Here, probably not. Somewhere else, yes." Elina sighed. "And to think we would have the best time ever. Maybe we can find something in Mermaidia? If not, we might as well go to the guardians."

"Faban, are you still crying?" Shimmer asked exasperated.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Was the response she got. Faban wailed whenever he looked at himself in his legendary mirror. "My beautiful, beautiful face!" Suddenly he was soaked in water from head to toe. "WHAT-?!"

"See? You are now not covered in mud anymore!" Shimmer exclaimed putting down the flower in hand. "Let's get going!"

"But I-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Sunburst grabbed him and they started flying towards Mermaidia to find what is going on.

"ELINA!" The shout stopped them. Elina stopped in her tracks and turned around. A yellow blur was making its way towards her.

"Dandelion?!" Dandelion crashed into her and both fell on the ground.

 **(Yeah, a pretty short chapter. Next time though, it will be WAY longer. Hope you enjoyed it!)**


	4. In Mermaidia Part 1

**(AN: …. Yeah, I know it's been ages since I've uploaded this story, but I got so distracted with all my studies and trying to stay at the top that I lost track of time. Soooo sorry for this. But I'm back, and hopefully continuing this story.**

 **Cinerea Mayia: Ευχαριστώ! Καλή χρονία και σ' εσένα!**

 **SarRose: Thanks!**

 **CoralineSilver: Thank you!**

 **Now without further delay, let's get on with the chapter!)**

"So you're telling me you flew all the way here just to give me this love letter written by an anonymous person?"

"If you put it that way, pretty much." Dandelion nodded shrugging. Elina rolled her eyes and took the envelope. "By the way, any idea why all this is happening?"

"Not really. We are going to Mermaidia to find the answers. Would you like to join?"

"No thanks. I don't want to get even more scolded by mom."

"… You ran away without asking or telling her didn't you."

"Maybe... anyways, see you all later!" She waved at everyone who waved back (except for maybe Faban who was STILL crying because of his wet hair) and she flew off. Shimmer turned to Faban and face-palmed again.

"Faban, what's the problem now?!"

"My beautiful hair is wet! And my glorious face!"

"Think on the bright side, you aren't covered in dirt anymore!"

"I sometimes wonder if we are in our right minds..." Linden muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I doubted that the minute we defeated the queen's evil sister." Glee commented shrugging.

"Guys GUYS!" Elina got their attention. "Look, how about we just continue on our journey to Mermaidia, which by the way we haven't even started yet?"

"Come on crybaby!" Shimmer and Sunburst picked the still-wailing-over-his-beautiful-face Faban and dragged him up in the air. They started to fly towards Mermaidia, which wasn't that far away.

"What's in that letter anyways." Lumina asked pointing at the envelope in Elina's hands. Elina looked at it as well, but looked un-sure whether to open it or not.

 _A love letter. From a stranger. Who I don't know._ A pause. _Meh. It won't hurt._ The letter looked nice from outside, decorated with pink roses and diamonds.

"Ooohh a love letter! You've got a secret admirer~" Glee teased giggling.

"I don't even know what it says!"

"Then open it and read it!"

"Or maybe you can throw it away?" Linden offered smiling sheepishly.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous!" Sunburst said and laughed.

"Am not!" Linden denied turning away from them.

"Suuuuuuuuurrrrrreeeeeeee..." Shimmer dragged on and rolled her eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" She nudged Elina playfully and said fairy sighed before nodding. She opened up the envelope and pulled out the letter, which was also decorated rather beautifully.

"Wow. He must REALLY like you." Glee giggled again. Lumina suddenly stopped and everyone stopped as well, looking at her confused. She was staring at nothing, looking like she had her head in the clouds.

"Ummm... Lumina?" Linden waved a hand in her face. "Luminaaaaa!" Her hand slowly rose now pointing at Sunburst, who gulped suddenly scared.

"Sunburst is going to fall off a cliff..." Lumina muttered quietly.

"But I can fly! How will I even fall?!"

Lumina snapped out of her trace and smiled brightly. "If I knew I'd have told you already!"

"… You seriously freak me out sometimes."

"Let's just continue." Shimmer grabbed Lumina as well, and continued flying, the rest with her. "Ummm... where are Bibble and Dizzle?"

Meanwhile...

Bibble and Dizzle are seen screaming their heads off while being chased around by some trolls who are laughing crazily.

Back to where we were...

Everyone shrugged again.

Elina, now making sure NO ONE was disturbing her, opened up the letter, and Glee peaked over her shoulder.

" _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _I've never met someone_

 _as beautiful as you~_ " **(AN: Not mine, credits go to Google and the one who wrote this.)**

Glee started laughing the minute she read it out loud and Elina stared at the letter in surprise. Sunburst also heard Glee and was laughing as well, and Shimmer looked amused. Faban didn't really care, too occupied in fixing his beautiful hair and glorious face, and Lumina was lost in her own world again. Linden looked rather annoyed. Gee, wonder why.

"Awwww how romantic!" Glee teased.

"Yeah, how romantic!" Linden imitated sarcastically. All eyes turned to him and he pressed his lips together, chuckling nervously. "I mean, yeah, romantic."

"More like cheesy." Elina rolled her eyes. But she couldn't help but blush. She'd never received a love letter before, much less from an anonymous person, saying she was beautiful. This was the first time really, because most of the time, boys weren't interested in a wingless fairy (of course, now she was not a wingless fairy). She wondered who that anonymous person could be.

"Ummm... Elina?" Shimmer's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "We're here."

Elina looked around and below her. She was above the ocean now. Oh. They were here. She putted the letter away now focusing the task in hand.

"As long as I don't have to go IN the water, I'm fine." Sunburst exclaimed.

"You won't have to. I don't want to rewind those horrible old memories." Elina shivered.

"ELINA!" She heard a familiar shout. She brightened up.

"Come on guys!" She motioned for the rest and dashed ahead.

"Wait!" Sunburst raced after her.

Nori waved as her fairy friend came to view. She knew it was Elina the moment she saw her flying in the air with some other fairies. She was currently sitting on the rocks in the middle of the ocean. Elina tackled Nori in a hug and the mermaid hugged back laughing.

"Nori! So good to see you again!" Elina let her go laughing as well.

"You too!" Just then Sunburst caught up to her, as did the rest. "And who are you friends?"

"Hi! I'm Sunburst." Sunburst smiled shaking hands with her. She smiled as well before noticing how the guy with the dark-blue wings was fixing his hair. Linden noticed this too and chuckled.

"Ignore him. He's always like that."

"Interesting..." Nori chuckled as well. Just then another mermaid swam out of the water, next to Nori. Everyone jumped, and Elina immediately realized who it was.

"Nalu!" She hugged him as well.

"Hello Elina!" He greeted chuckling as she let him go. "And everyone else!" He greeted the rest as well.

"What brings you here so suddenly?" Nori asked leaning against the rocks.

"Eagles." Lumina dead-panned still lost in her own world.

"… what?"

"Eagles randomly started to attack us. We don't know why." Shimmer answered.

"And don't forget the wines!" Faban added, for once paying attention.

"… you think the mirror of the mist will show us what's happening?" Nori asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. I was thinking maybe Delphine knows something." Elina corrected. Well, her original plan was the mirror of the mist, but then she canceled that plan remembering how hard to it to get there.

"Who's Delphine?" Lumina asked clueless to what or who they were talking about.

"I think I heard about her." Linden hummed in thought before remembering. "Oh right! She's-"

"Yes, we're done here." Shimmer cut him off, slamming a hand over his mouth. Linden pouted and muttered some words which were un-heard by the others. "Let's go. I know where she is." And Shimmer dashed off, dragging Faban and Lumina with her. Glee and Sunburst followed them while the rest stared at them.

"Are they always this crazy?" Nalu asked smirking.

"Most of the times." Linden shrugged before grinning at him. "Race you there?"

"You're on!" And they dashed (swan and flew) off as well.

"Wow. He's sure cute." Nori commented as she and Elina followed them.

"Oh, you mean Linden? Yeah, he's pretty nice." Elina smiled. "The first one of the friends I made at the crystal palace. The first one who was actually NICE to me, besides Glee. Now everyone my friend."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"… No he's not! Shush!" Elina blushed and dashed ahead leaving Nori to laugh.

* * *

"Why welcome!" Delphine smiled warmly as the fairies and mermaids came in view. "What can I help you with?"

"We're here to find why eagles are attacking us." Lumina said staring at nothing yet again. Before she shook her head and smiled brightly. "Can you please help us?" Delphine laughed.

"Such a friendly fairy! Of course, I'll help. Hop on." She motioned for the seats.

"We'll stay behind." Shimmer said motioning to herself, Sunburst, Glee, Nalu and Linden.

"Awww but I want to stay behind as well!" Faban whined not wanting for his beautiful hair to get ruined so soon. He'd just fixed them back into their glorious appearance!

"Faban, let's go." Elina grabbed him into the seat next to her while Nori and Lumina sat on the other, giggling at the two. Delphine swam away into the ocean.

"Now, what did you want to know?"

"Why are eagles attacking us?" Elina asked confused. "I mean, we haven't done anything to make them angry. … have we?"

"Hmmm..." Delphine hummed in thought. "Well, you know where you can find you answers. At the mirror of mists." Elina slummed down. "However, the sea plants that captured you preciously are not there, so it's pretty safe to cross it... expect for maybe the strong waves, so you'll have to transform into a mermaid again."

"Ooohhh mermaid!" Lumina squealed excitedly. Delphine chuckled and ducked underwater, getting them by surprise. "Wow." Lumina looked around the new place she was in. All in all honesty, she had never been underwater, much less actually swam.

"My hair!" Faban wailed over his beautiful ruined hair again. "My beautiful, beautiful hair!"

"Wait, how can we breathe?" Elina asked confused. She didn't remember eating seaweed to help them breathe underwater- oh. There were bubbles around their heads. Allowing them to breathe normally. Who knew Delphine could be so sneaky.

Said magical creature opened the shell on her back and the little mermaid swam out. She smiled at everyone and pulled out two bead necklaces. "Only two of you will go, while the rest will stay behind." She said handing one to Elina who took it reluctantly.

"And if I get stuck as a mermaid again?" She paused. "Wait, how come you're not speaking with rhymes?"

"To make it easier for you to understand. And you have the berries to help you if you stay stuck as a mermaid." She was about to hand the other one to Faban but stopped as he continued wailing. She giggled. "Nope. He's not made for this."

"Made for what?" Said fairy stopped wailing and looked confused. The mermaid shook her head giggling and swam over too Lumina, who looked excited. She circled around the moon-winged fairy and shook her head again.

"Nope. Too innocent." Lumina flattered. "But you're also very cute! Wanna play?!"

"Yes!" She agreed brightening up again.

Suddenly they saw someone dive in near them, with a shout of 'Hey!' accompanied afterwards. Suddenly a beautiful dolphin came racing over to them, and stopped. And guess who she had dragged along? Linden, who had pressed in lips together to not suck in any water.

"Dolpina! Why did you drag him in?" The little mermaid scolded the dolphin who looked sheepish. Linden waved at them. "Oh, you poor boy!" She made up a bubble and blew it at him, and now a bubble was around his head as well, helping him breath. "I'm so sorry about her!"

"Nah, it's okay!" He dismissed it smiling. "She told me she wanted to show me the sea so I agreed." Delphine slowly circled around him as if inspecting him.

"Why, young man, you are an Oread, aren't you?" She smiled. She motioned for the little mermaid and the mermaid nodded, before swimming up to him and handing him the bead necklace. He took it confused. "It will help you turn into a mermaid."

"But I-I didn't agree to do this quest!" Linden jumped freaked out.

"Please? For Dolpina?" The little mermaid pleaded. Dolpina joined in, looking at him with those big, cute, filled-with-innocence eyes.

"…" Linden gave them a look before sighing. "Okay fine!" He putted on the necklace as did Elina.

"Great! Now say 'I wish to become a mermaid' and tadaa! You're a mermaid! But be careful, as soon as all the beads on the necklace turn white and you're not able to get out of water in time, you'll be stuck in your mermaid form forever!" The little mermaid warned. Linden and Elina nodded.

"I wish to be a mermaid." Both echoed at the same time and suddenly a bright light surrounded them, before the light dimmed down.

Elina's tail was the one she had previously, still looking beautiful as ever. Linden's tail was green, like his wings were (they had now disappeared of course), and it looked sparkly.

"Wooooow!" Linden waved around his new tail. "Cool!" He swam around and laughed.

"Watch a master at work!" And Elina started circling around really fast, confused him so much he nearly fell over (in the water... yeah it makes no sense). "… oops." Others started laughing.

"Oh, and Elina?" Delphine spoke up getting her attention. "Your quest has something to do with the love letter you received." She chuckled.

"Wait, LOVE LETTER?!" Nori shrieked.

"Ummm thank you very much Delphine now we will just go up and tell everyone we are going to the depths of despair!" Elina said hurriedly and swam up rather fast, even for her.

"Say, Faban?" Faban jumped when he heard his name being called. He slowly turned around to come face to face with the little mermaid and Lumina, who were looking at him evilly and mischievously. That meant trouble. It also meant he should run, but he'll hear them out, and then run.

"Yes? Do you want an autograph of the gorgeous moi?" He pointed at himself proudly.

"No actually." They pulled up some make-up supplies, grinning cheekily. "We were thinking if we can use you as a make-up dummy."

Faban paled.

… And screamed before swimming up as fast as he could, the two girls behind him laughing mischievously. Delphine followed them, wanting to know what they will do to poor Faban's gorgeous face.

"What love letter?! Elina get back here!"

"I still think she should just rip it up and throw it away..."

 **To be continued...**

 **(… That's the longest I could do. Sorry for any mistakes I made! Anyways, hope you liked it! Until next time!)**


End file.
